


The Warmth of His Mate

by DeuxSabres



Series: Alpha-Jinn/Omega-wan Jinnobi [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, It's Basically all Sex this time around, M/M, Making Love, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Romance, Smut, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Taking Care of One's Lover, There's a tiny tiny hint of plot if you squint, with a whole lot of passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuxSabres/pseuds/DeuxSabres
Summary: Following the events of "In Life and In Duty," Obi-Wan wins a Lightsaber Tournament. Qui-Gon is proud of his Padawan, but all he really wanted to do for hours was make love to him once they get back to their quarters. He wastes no time in doing so. Obi-Wan doesn't mind at all.Be Warned: Lots of smut ahead, with very little hint of plot.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Alpha-Jinn/Omega-wan Jinnobi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520654
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	The Warmth of His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don’t own Star Wars. No money is being made with this fic. I’m only posting this fic on AO3. If it is found anywhere else, someone is plagiarizing me and claiming it as their work. If you would like to have my fic archived, etc. by any means or in any format, please contact me first for permission at sabresunis@gmail.com. Thank you. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has read the series so far, left comments, left kudos, and are still interested! You keep my brain inspired to write more. I hope you enjoy where I take this story, even if this one is entirely sex. (Qui-Gon has a lot of stamina, but we can always credit that to his Alpha nature, right?) I don’t think anyone will mind too much. Thank you! 
> 
> This fic is a direct sequel to my previous two fics in the Alpha-Jinn & Omega-Wan Series, which is set in an Alpha-Beta-Omega verse of the Prequel era. The reading order is 1). For Now and Always, 2). Stalemate, 3). In Life and In Duty, 4). The Warmth of His Mate. We’ve now come to point where you will need to have read the other stories to truly follow what’s going on in the series. Recommended that you read the previous fics before continuing. Thank you! Enjoy! <3 
> 
> *Constructive* criticism welcome; as always, I hope no one thinks this is terrible.

**The Warmth of His Mate  
**

The door just barely hissed and sealed shut behind their entrance to their quarters before Qui-Gon Jinn took hold of Obi-Wan Kenobi, turned him, and pressed him against the wall. Obi-Wan allowed it and relaxed into the hard surface as his mate and master bodily pinned him in place and peppered feverish kisses along the column of Obi-Wan’s throat. “So beautiful out there today,” Qui-Gon said between kisses. “A blur of light, like a beacon.”

Through their bonded connection, Obi-Wan saw himself through Qui-Gon’s eyes. From his place among the spectators of the lightsaber tournament, Qui-Gon had watched as Obi-Wan blazed through opponent after opponent, his strikes and parries blindingly fast as he scored his hits and prevented his competitors from doing the same, his lightsaber and body constantly in motion, twirling until Obi-Wan himself seemed haloed by the light of his saber. A blur of diligent skill and deadly precision. Something and someone to be both feared and admired. Beautiful. Obi-Wan could not entirely agree with Qui-Gon’s biased opinion of his performance, but he smiled despite that. “My victory today is a credit to your training, Master.”

“Wasn’t talking about your training,” he said as he worked his lips down to where Obi-Wan’s neck met his shoulder. “You are light, and beauty, and I wanted you hours ago.” He sucked on the skin, intent on marking his mate with his passion.

Obi-Wan shivered and pressed back against Qui-Gon’s arousal. “Ghods, Master, do it.” Qui-Gon groaned against his skin, his hands holding Obi-Wan’s hips firmly against him. “Take me.”

Qui-Gon slid his hands around Obi-Wan to the ties of his leggings and worked to undo them while he continued to kiss and mark Obi-Wan’s throat and shoulder. He pushed the loosened fabric down and with one final nip to Obi-Wan’s neck, Qui-Gon lowered himself to his knees behind his mate. He planted his hands on the firm cheeks in front of him then parted them to reveal that part of Obi-Wan that would only ever be his to take. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along that clenched entrance to his lover’s body. Obi-Wan gasped above him and settled more comfortably against the wall as he tilted his hips to present himself better to Qui-Gon’s gaze and tongue. With each wet swipe of Qui-Gon’s tongue, Obi-Wan gasped. The older man’s beard scratched and tickled in a pleasant contrast of sensation to the silken warmth of his tongue licking and teasing him. Obi-Wan leaned his head onto his folded arms on the wall and tried to keep his shaking under control but failed the longer Qui-Gon kept going.

Once Qui-Gon’s hand closed around Obi-Wan’s cock, he knew composure was out of the question for the rest of the night. Qui-Gon stroked him in time with his tongue as he pushed it against Obi-Wan’s hole, sliding inside just enough to leave Obi-Wan shaking from the dual stimulus. “Do it, Master,” he gasped.

“Not ready yet,” he said before he buried his face again, stroking with both fingers and tongue while undoing his own leggings.

Obi-Wan felt his orgasm quickly approach and tried to warn Qui-Gon, but when he opened his mouth all he managed was a wordless moan. Qui-Gon read his signals and readily cupped his hand around the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock as his young mate tensed in release and filled his waiting hand with his come. Qui-Gon kissed one firm cheek then coated his free hand liberally with spit and stroked himself. He looked up. Obi-Wan had melted against the wall, his breathing quick but steadying. Qui-Gon hoped to steal his breath again very soon.

Qui-Gon stood, added Obi-Wan’s come to the spit on his cock and pressed against his smaller mate. “Did you like that?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan reached back to hold Qui-Gon against him. “Now it’s your turn. Do it.” Qui-Gon worked himself with one hand and slid his fingers to Obi-Wan’s entrance. Obi-Wan grabbed his hand and stopped him. “I said do it, Qui-Gon.”

“I won’t hurt you.”

Obi-Wan huffed. “I haven’t been this ready for you since my heat.” He reached back and spread his ass for his mate. “Now stop stalling and kriff me like we both want.”

Fire spread through Qui-Gon. He pulled Obi-Wan back, angling his body for him. He positioned his cock at Obi-Wan’s waiting body. Obi-Wan shook and pressed his forehead to the wall. “So beautiful, my Obi-Wan.” He pushed. Obi-Wan whimpered. Qui-Gon groaned with each inch his mate took into his body. Qui-Gon took hold of Obi-Wan’s hips and leaned over him until his lips could reach Obi-Wan’s neck just starting to blossom with the color of Qui-Gon’s mark.

He held Obi-Wan’s hips still and controlled the progress of their joining. Obi-Wan gasped and whimpered against the wall, his body trembling as it struggled to accommodate his larger mate. Qui-Gon groaned as the last of his length sank into Obi-Wan’s body. He kissed Obi-Wan’s throat before praising him huskily. “Very good, Padawan.” Obi-Wan moaned and trembled. He squirmed, but Qui-Gon held him tightly in place. “No, no. Rest a moment. Let me enjoy your warmth a little while longer.” He didn’t move, didn’t pull back, didn’t push forward, just stayed buried inside of Obi-Wan. “And you are so very warm for me.”

“Please,” Obi-Wan moaned.

“So warm,” Qui-Gon praised as he pulled partway out of Obi-Wan. He pushed back in with agonizing slowness. “So tight.” He pulled a little farther that time, halfway, and slid back into that welcoming heat. Obi-Wan moaned. “And mine.”

“Yes.”

Qui-Gon kept his pace steady but slow, wanting to be gentle until Obi-Wan’s body could take him with no resistance. He wished Obi-Wan had allowed him to fully prepare him. Qui-Gon knew he wasn’t a small man, but his mate consistently awed him with how well and readily he took his cock inside him. That Obi-Wan wanted him and sought his touch and passion as often as Qui-Gon craved him humbled and excited him. He would love Obi-Wan until his dying breath.

“Touch me,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon hadn’t realized until he slid his arms around him that Obi-Wan had already undid his tunics and they were hanging loose, the fabric swaying with each of Qui-Gon’s gentle thrusts. The only piece of clothing to remain intact was the belt and sash around Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan must have pulled his tunics free of it while Qui-Gon’s attention was fully in the moment’s sensation of being inside his lover. He held Obi-Wan as he drew back and pushed forward. But soon his hands wanted to explore the body presented to him. He let his hands wander, teasing Obi-Wan’s nipples, holding him by the hips and pulling him back to meet his thrusts, which earned Qui-Gon several breathless gasps from his mate.

He traced Obi-Wan’s spine and pushed the fabric of his tunics up, up baring the skin of his back until he could clasp Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Mine,” he said, awed that it was true.

Obi-Wan threw a heated glance over one shoulder. “All yours.”

Qui-Gon groaned and thrust hard, stepping closer and urging Obi-Wan to spread his legs wider with a gentle nudge of his knees. Obi-Wan obliged, planted his arms on the wall, and moaned as Qui-Gon picked up the pace. Qui-Gon wanted to see himself claim his beautiful mate, but his grip on Obi-Wan’s shoulders didn’t give him the view he wanted. He ran his hands possessively down Obi-Wan’s body, stopped at his hips and grabbed him hard. He pulled out almost to the tip and then watched as Obi-Wan’s body took his length back inside. Qui-Gon groaned at the erotic sight. “So beautiful,” he said as he watched himself sink into his mate again and again.

Obi-Wan moaned. Qui-Gon turned his attention to his face, wanting to see his expression as he pulled away and thrust hard. Obi-Wan whimpered and rested his head against his trembling arms. He was exhausted. Qui-Gon pulled out so that he could properly kiss his way up Obi-Wan’s back. But as he worked his way up, Obi-Wan reached between them for Qui-Gon’s cock and guided him back to his entrance. “Don’t stop.” He pushed back and his body took Qui-Gon inside easily. He held Qui-Gon to him by a light hold on his waist.

Qui-Gon kissed his shoulder. “You’re tired. You worked hard today.” When Obi-Wan tried to entice him to thrust again, Qui-Gon stilled him with a firm grip on his hip. “Do you not understand what you accomplished today?” He took his mate’s silence and stillness as a negative answer. Qui-Gon kissed what skin he could reach with his lips as he told Obi-Wan, “You showed everyone there today that status has nothing to do with your skill, that you deserve training. You defeated every alpha and beta Padawan today in that tournament. You, an omega, did that. And I love you.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “But no one knows I’m an omega except us, the Council, and some Healers.”

Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan against him and resumed loving him, his thrusts gentle. “And those of them who were there saw what I saw, my Padawan and my mate, an omega, you, Obi-Wan, defeat everyone competing today. That your omega status, our union, has no effect on your abilities and skill as a valuable field Padawan.” He reached around to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek and turn his face so that he could look into his mate’s eyes, to get him to understand the importance of his accomplishment. “You could be the guiding light of change for the fate of all omegas in the Order.”

Obi-Wan blinked away tears and shook his head. “I don’t care about that. I just wanted to make you proud of me.”

Qui-Gon decided that the larger picture could wait. All Jedi Omegas needed Obi-Wan, needed the change that their union could drive into existence, it was true. Qui-Gon knew it to his very essence. But at the time, only one omega, _his_ omega needed him, and he would answer _his_ need. “You did.” Qui-Gon kissed his omega, his mate, his Obi-Wan, with all of the love he could impart between their lips. “Oh, you did. I’m so proud of you, my dear one.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t find words in response. But he allowed himself vulnerability with his lover and obeyed Qui-Gon to pull away, to step back and bend further at his waist, so that he could brace only his palms on the wall. Qui-Gon planted one hand on Obi-Wan’s hip, while he flattened the other at the base of his spine, encouraging him to arch his back and present his ass to his alpha. Obi-Wan heard the pleasure in Qui-Gon’s voice as he pushed his cock back inside of him and said, “Such a good boy.” Obi-Wan pushed against the wall with his hands. “Such a good omega for your alpha.” Obi-Wan whimpered as Qui-Gon filled him, pushing back until he felt his mate flush against him. “You’re doing so well, Obi-Wan.” He moved to pull away so that Qui-Gon could fill him again, but Qui-Gon grabbed him and firmly seated Obi-Wan on his cock, but otherwise didn’t move.

Obi-Wan dropped his head, frustrated. “Don’t tease me, please,” he whined and tried to pull away again. Qui-Gon followed him, staying buried inside Obi-Wan. “Qui-Gon, please.”

Qui-Gon filled his hands with the firm muscles of his mate’s ass and squeezed for his own pleasure, delighting in the sound it coaxed from Obi-Wan. He spread the flesh so he could see where they joined. He slowly withdrew then thrust back inside, his own groan echoed by his mate’s cry. He released the cheeks and bent forward, curling his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, kissing what skin on his back he could reach. “You want it, my little omega?”

Obi-Wan lifted his head enough to peek over his shoulder, arousal lending fire to his otherwise watery-colored eyes. “Yes. I want it. Want you,” he moaned between Qui-Gon’s thrusts.

Qui-Gon pushed deeply inside and stayed there, even as he used his body weight and his hold on his smaller mate into a standing position and push him against the wall. He wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s chest and pulled his upper body against him. He held Obi-Wan’s hips with his other hand, keeping him at the best angle and pressed tight to his groin. Once where he wanted him, Qui-Gon continued rocking into his mate. “How much do you want it?”

Obi-Wan moaned. “You know how much.”

Qui-Gon broke his rhythm and thrust hard, demanding, “Tell me.”

Obi-Wan gasped. “Always. I always want you.” He wiggled on the cock inside him and gave Qui-Gon a cheeky grin. “Now give me what I want.”

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan’s head back with a light grip in his spiky hair to kiss that smirk off his mate’s mouth. “You didn’t ask nicely.” He kissed Obi-Wan and moaned into his lips as Obi-Wan reached up and tangled his fingers in Qui-Gon’s long hair to prolong their kiss. “Ask again,” he demanded when Obi-Wan let them separate. He thrust slowly, teasingly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in forfeit. “Take me, please. Take what you want.”

Qui-Gon smiled and held him close. “Good omega,” he said, drawing back and thrusting in a little faster. “My good little omega.” He pushed harder into Obi-Wan, who let out a sound between a whimper and a sob. “Relax,” Qui-Gon said, seeing Obi-Wan’s exhaustion from the tournament catching up to him. He coaxed Obi-Wan to lean forward and let the wall support him. “Relax into it, and let me give you what you want.”

Obi-Wan moaned at his next thrust but managed to say, “I want you to kriff me. Harder.”

“As you wish, my own.” Qui-Gon breathed, drew back, then crashed his hips into Obi-Wan. His mate cried out and his hands scraped against the wall in surprise before he planted them firmly in place and braced himself for the next thrust. Qui-Gon purred in pleasure, grabbed Obi-Wan by his hips and set the hard pace his mate demanded. “So good, Obi-Wan,” he groaned, driving into the tight heat of his mate’s body. “So warm for me.”

“Yes, for you!”

“Is this—” Qui-Gon asked around his hard thrusts. “—what you want?”

“Yes, Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan cried. “Ghods! Kriff me!”

Qui-Gon smiled at his unraveling mate. “Me, too,” he admitted quietly, not even sure if Obi-Wan could hear him over the sounds of his own pleasure.

Qui-Gon’s hard thrusts forced Obi-Wan further against the wall and as he moaned against its surface, Obi-Wan wondered if anyone could hear them. The very wall his Master pinned him to and made love to him against was the only thing that separated their quarters from the corridor. Could any passing Jedi hear their frantic coupling? Could anyone hear the pleasure they gave one another when they made love like this? Obi-Wan moaned, aroused by both the idea of it and his mate’s passion for him.

Qui-Gon moaned as Obi-Wan’s imaginings bled into his mind through their connection. It surprised him that he found it as arousing as his mate. “Let them hear.” The idea spurred him on and he drove harder into Obi-Wan, who made his appreciation known vocally, his cries growing in volume with every phrase Qui-Gon growled in his ear. “Let them hear how good you are for me, how well you take me, how much you love it when I’m deep inside you.”

Qui-Gon had reduced him to sobbing moans. “Yes, Qui-Gon, I love it when you—” He trailed off in a long moan as Qui-Gon picked up his pace while maintaining his intensity. “Oh, Master!” Qui-Gon snarled. Obi-Wan corrected himself, knowing what excited his mate. “Oh, my Alpha, yes.” Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon moaned at the title. “Deeper! Deeper, Alpha, please more!”

Qui-Gon shifted his grip to curl his fingers around the intact and fastened sash and belt and used it to pull Obi-Wan’s hips back to meet each of Qui-Gon’s driving thrusts. “So good.” Obi-Wan cried out. “So tight for me.” Obi-Wan moaned. “So beautiful.” 

Obi-Wan sobbed which turned to a confused whine as Qui-Gon pulled out of him and stepped back. Obi-Wan almost asked why he’d stopped but he had his answer before he could voice the question. Qui-Gon lifted first one and then the other foot to remove Obi-Wan’s boots. Obi-Wan could barely focus on what his mate did because all he wanted was Qui-Gon back inside him, driving against him until they both lay breathless and spent. In the back of his mind, he appreciated the consideration of his mate, but he also wondered if there was another reason for Qui-Gon stopping to remove Obi-Wan’s leggings completely when only shoving them down to mid-thighs had been more than enough before.

“Turn around, dear one,” Qui-Gon said, kissing the swell of his omega’s rear before helping him spin to face him. Obi-Wan looked down at his kneeling alpha, questions flitting across his expression before he could speak any of them. He didn’t need to. Qui-Gon smiled up at him and ran his hands from ankles to thighs to waist, leaned forward and swept his tongue up the length of Obi-Wan’s cock. He spent some time kissing the head and teasing the slit until Obi-Wan needed to keep himself from crumbling to the floor by bracing his hands on his alpha’s shoulders.

Qui-Gon explored his mate’s body as he slowly rose to his feet, licking the warm skin revealed to him by the parted tunics and sucked at the hollow of Obi-Wan’s throat. He stepped forward until Obi-Wan’s back gently hit the wall and used his body to pin him against it. He pulled back to look into Obi-Wan’s dazed eyes. “I believe you asked me for something, my little omega.” He smiled as Obi-Wan visibly ran back through the last few minutes in his mind and tried to recall what Qui-Gon wanted. While he waited, Qui-Gon filled his hands with his young mate’s ass and pressed him against his hard body. A spark lit in Obi-Wan’s eyes and he bit his lower lip enticingly. “Tell me again,” Qui-Gon commanded.

Obi-Wan spoke in a whisper. “Deeper.”

Qui-Gon hummed as he curled his hands lower around his mate’s upper thighs. “You want me deeper?” He pulled up hard and lifted Obi-Wan from the floor. Obi-Wan obediently helped, braced his hands on Qui-Gon’s shoulders and used the leverage to easier wrap his legs around his mate’s waist. Obi-Wan licked his lips and nodded. Qui-Gon pressed him firmly against the wall and smashed their lips together. Obi-Wan shivered and moaned against Qui-Gon’s lips as he felt him positioned, waiting, at his entrance.

He opened his eyes and recognized the question that swam in Qui-Gon’s gaze. _Is this alright?_ Obi-Wan smiled and kissed him, nodding his consent to his mate’s question. Then, Qui-Gon carefully pressed inside of him. Obi-Wan wound his arms loosely around his shoulders, both for support and to pull his mate closer as he sank down onto the thick cock impaling him. He moaned when he felt Qui-Gon seat himself fully. Obi-Wan rained kisses on his mate’s face, along his beard, his cheekbone, his jawline, and up as close as he could reach to his ear. “Move,” Obi-Wan demanded.

Qui-Gon readjusted his grip on Obi-Wan’s legs, then he pulled back, and looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes. He smirked wickedly. “Like this?” He slammed his omega against the wall with one powerful thrust. Obi-Wan threw his head back with a shout, not caring that it hurt, not caring if anyone in the corridor heard his head hit the wall. The thought that anyone passing their quarters could possibly hear him being pounded into the wall by his mate and his master excited him in ways he never expected. He struggled to frame Qui-Gon’s face with shaking hands and joined their lips, the kiss made messy and sloppy by Qui-Gon’s thrusts causing Obi-Wan to slide against the wall. He moaned into Qui-Gon’s lips and Qui-Gon accepted it greedily. “I love you, my dear Padawan.” He slammed into Obi-Wan who scrambled to hang on for both their sakes. His fingers clawed at the damp fabric on Qui-Gon’s back. Qui-Gon kissed him feverishly around his words. “Mine. So proud of you.”

Obi-Wan held on as best he could. “Qui—” he tried to say but couldn’t as each stroke of his mate’s cock worked that small sensitive spot in him, stoking the fire and building Obi-Wan’s pleasure with a speed the omega could no longer contain or control. “Oh, Qui—” His legs shook around his mate, who only shifted his hold and held him closer, tighter to him as he never let up and pounded into Obi-Wan’s body. Qui-Gon pressed against him and frantically nibbled on the slick neck of his mate. He worried the racing pulse with his lips and sucked on the skin, intent on marking his claim. “My alpha,” Obi-Wan moaned, his body tensing from his core and spreading like agony in every direction through his body. “I—Qui—” His voice faltered and trailed off into a single, long keening moan as his cock twitched and spurted his release between the two of them, ropes of come painting his chest and Qui-Gon’s tunics.

Qui-Gon slammed him hard against the wall and watched his mate come undone. Love shone in his eyes and Obi-Wan felt as pinned by it as he was by Qui-Gon’s body. Qui-Gon smiled and kissed him softly. “My beautiful, fierce omega.” He kissed him again then leaned back a little, tightening his grip on Obi-Wan’s legs. “Mine.”

He thrust hard. Obi-Wan gasped and collapsed forward, exhausted. Between the use of so much energy during the tournament and having his alpha mate bring him to orgasm twice since, Obi-Wan felt he had nothing left to give. He rested his head on Qui-Gon’s shoulder, kissing the fabric there, his energy gone to move it aside to reach skin. He didn’t even have the energy to seek out the sweaty skin of Qui-Gon’s neck. “Please, Qui-Gon, alpha,” he moaned, breathless.

Qui-Gon spoke through his labored breathing. “Oh, Obi-Wan, my good little omega.”

Obi-Wan whined with each deep, claiming thrust. “Your omega.”

“Mine.”

“Yes, yours.”

“Only!” Qui-Gon thrust hard. “Mine!”

“Yes, yours. Only yours.” Obi-Wan sobbed softly and tried to hold on tighter, but he was exhausted. “Oh, ghods, please, Qui-Gon, please.”

Obi-Wan’s broken, exhausted moans spurred Qui-Gon mate forward and he kept a hard, deep pace as he chased his own completion. Qui-Gon grunted against him with his efforts. “You take me so well. Feel so good.”

“Please,” Obi-Wan begged.

Qui-Gon thrust deep and stayed buried to his base as he rested his head against Obi-Wan’s neck and caught his breath. But he did not come. Obi-Wan sobbed in his arms. He raised himself off of his mate’s cock braced with trembling arms and squirmed. “Please, Qui-Gon. Give it to me,” he whimpered. Qui-Gon groaned, slid his hands from his thighs and crept a little higher up Obi-Wan’s legs. He lifted his mate off his cock, then pulled him down onto it with a smooth but torturous movement. He ground into Obi-Wan and moved Obi-Wan’s body for him to meet his thrusts. Obi-Wan moaned as Qui-Gon worked them back up to his previous rhythm. “Yes, please, Alpha. Come inside me, Qui-Gon, please.”

Qui-Gon growled and slammed their lips together, hitched Obi-Wan’s legs higher, spread them wider, and pounded into him. Obi-Wan clung to Qui-Gon, sensing his mate neared the precipice as his pace faltered, became erratic. “Yes! Qui-Gon! Master! Oh!”

Qui-Gon grunted with each deep plunge. “Obi-Wan! Come in—in you!”

Obi-Wan’s body shook but not from exhaustion. “Yes, come in me, my alpha!”

“You want it?”

Obi-Wan threw his head back. “Give it to me! Ghods! Qui—”

Qui-Gon slammed Obi-Wan into the wall with a shout. Obi-Wan scrambled to cup his mate’s face to kiss him, swallowing his alpha’s roar of completion. He moaned into the kiss as heat filled Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan relaxed between the wall and his mate’s body, content to remain where he was until Qui-Gon regained his breath. He enjoyed their closeness as they both descended from the peak of their lovemaking, he enjoyed the connection between them, their bond, growing deeper with each joining. But most of all, Obi-Wan loved that they both were content to become still with each other. He hummed happily as Qui-Gon continued to pulse and spurt inside him.

Qui-Gon readjusted his hold on Obi-Wan to a tender, less aggressive grip. Qui-Gon looked at him, his eyes searching for something in Obi-Wan, only to soften as Obi-Wan smiled sleepily at him and let his head drift forward to rest on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. Qui-Gon pressed his lips to the side of Obi-Wan’s neck, where he’d first given his mark to his skin months ago in their mating and a new bruise bloomed. “I love you.” Obi-Wan hummed with contentment, closed his eyes, and tightened his arms around his alpha’s neck in response, unable to form proper words. He was completely exhausted and utterly spent. 

A moment later, Obi-Wan felt like he was floating weightless in the gentle waves of a bacta tank, adrift yet safe, protected. Then, his center tilted and he came to rest on something soft. _A bed_, he realized. Qui-Gon carried him to bed. He hummed his approval at this, his eyes kept shut blissfully and a tired smile tugged at his lips. Obi-Wan lay limp on the soft bedding as Qui-Gon moved his body to strip him of what remained of his clothing. He heard him place it down somewhere. He didn’t toss it to the floor. The time for passion behind them, now left only time for care. As his mind slipped closer and closer to sleep, Obi-Wan distantly heard footsteps depart but return again. He started only a little as a warm, wet cloth ran over his chest, then swept lower to his groin and at his entrance. Obi-Wan mumbled, wanting to speak but knowing sleep would win out within minutes. “Made a thorough mess of me.”

He could almost hear his alpha’s smile. “And now I’m cleaning you up,” he said with one last swipe of the warm cloth at Obi-Wan’s entrance.

Obi-Wan heard him leave again only to come back, his boots shuffling on the floor. Qui-Gon gently lifted Obi-Wan’s legs to free the bedding before he slid the cool sheet over him. The heavier weight of the thick blanket followed and Obi-Wan sighed. The bed dipped as Qui-Gon sat at Obi-Wan’s side. His hand swept Obi-Wan’s hair back, followed by the touch of lips on his forehead. “Rest, my dear one. I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

He stood. Obi-Wan reached for him blindly, his hand just managing a light stroke to Qui-Gon’s fingers. He struggled against sleep and opened his eyes just enough to barely see him. “Stay.” Qui-Gon hesitated. “Stay, Alpha.” Qui-Gon didn’t respond with words. He sat on the bed again and bent to remove his boots. He peeled his tunics from his body, and set them aside, but left his leggings on. He turned to Obi-Wan, who lifted the covers with what remained of his energy, inviting his mate into their bed. Qui-Gon slid beneath them with a soft smile. Obi-Wan shifted closer. “Hold me.”

Qui-Gon gathered Obi-Wan in his arms and pressed lazy kisses at his temple. “You were so good today, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if Qui-Gon praised him for his performance in the tournament or for his obedience in their lovemaking, then decided it didn’t matter which. In either case, he refused to ruin the peace and contentment of the moment, the comfort of Qui-Gon’s arms around him and the gentle kisses in his hair, by asking which he meant. Therefore, Obi-Wan chose to believe Qui-Gon referred to both. He smiled and snuggled deeper into his mate’s embrace. “So were you,” he said, his voice growing softer as he approached sleep. “I love you.”

He fell asleep with the feel of Qui-Gon’s smile against his skin and his strong arms around him, surrounded in the warmth of his mate’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Let me know by hitting the kudos button or telling me your favorite parts below! Thanks!


End file.
